Part of Me
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Enough is enough. They can only push so much before you can't take it anymore. It was time to leave, so she did. One-shot songfic for Katy Perry's Part of me. Rated T for language.


_**Hello everybody, it's time for a story again. Yay! I was bored and Part of Me came up on my iPod. This song really reminds me of Rachel, so much that my brain was kept nagging me to write this. So here it is. Also I want bring up that this is a St. Berry story so leave before you get offended because I'm so going to be bashing New Directions. I also this how I believe nationals should have been. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately, because if I did glee would have been SO different lol. And **__**Part of me **__**belongs to the wonderfully creative Katy Perry who kissed a girl and liked it. **_

"Rach, we're next" Jessie St. James said to his lead vocalist. Jessie can't believe how incredibly fucking lucky he was to be there to pick up the pieces that New Direction made of Rachel Berry, the love of his life. Jessie pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he mumbled into to her neck giving her a quick peck at her pulse point.

"Yea" she said looking up at him with a small smile, "I need to do this and not just for that trophy, but for me."

"Rach…." he said pulling back and looking into her eyes "if for whatever reason you can't do this don't force yourself we have back up" he said while holding her hand and pulling her towards the stage.

"I know." she said softly before pulling him down for a deep kiss. Jessie pulled back looking into her eyes "I know" she repeated but with more force. Jessie nodded letting go of her hand to give the rest of the members of Vocal Adrenaline a pep talk before they went on stage. Luckily Vocal Adrenaline had the last slot in the performance order. New Directions just got off the stage and you could definitely see the difference Rachel made not only in the performance, but in team dynamics as well. New Direction didn't even have a chance in placing without her. Jessie shook his head disappointedly seeing the other team get off stage before turning back to his team.

Rachel smiled softly watching Jessie work his magic from behind. She loved him _so _much. Well, she always has, but now she has finally accepted it. Denial isn't only a river in Africa after all. She sighed frowning a little looking at her old team mates, she refused to call her them friends, after all friends don't do what they've done to her. She could handle all the insults and slushies and backhanded compliments but when they mess with not only her daddies but her dream, now that's when shit got personal. Well, fuck them, she'll show them, she don't need them. She's going to Broadway one way or another with or without their support. She has Jessie, dad, and daddy. That's all she needs. She grinned as she watched Madame Tibideaux take a seat in the front row. Thanking any god that heard her that she was convinced to listen to her one more time. After all her choke in the NYADA auditions was a fluke. She remembered standing there mouth open praying for something to come out and nothing, nada, zip. She was heartbroken; she blew it, all her dreams down the drain. And when she got back to school looking for support from her so called friends all she got where sneers, haughty smirks, and "I knew it, man hands, you're just not good enough". Even Finn her supposed fiancée and love of her life didn't support her. "Finn" she gasped not believing what she was hearing, "are you going to let them talk to me like that?" Finn just shrugged, "They have a point Rach, maybe it's time you got your head out of the clouds and join the real world." Rachel looked at him numb; she can't believe what she's hearing, from Finn no less. "Yea Yentl, give it up. You're a nobody, just like your "daddies", and will be stuck here just like the Lima Loser you really are."

"Broadway doesn't need you anyway" Kurt leered walking into the choir room and taking a seat "they have me now"

Rachel stood there letting everybody get a turn insulting her before she looked up with a stone face, "Is that all you have to say? Are you finished?" she asked quietly. Hearing no response she walked out of the room slowly trying to stop the tears. She will not show weakness in front of these monsters.

"Don't bother coming back we don't need a Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell anyway!" she heard somebody (pretty sure it was Santana) yell before the door closed behind her. Rachel took a deep breath letting tears fall down her face quietly as she went to her locker and packed everything. Fine if that's what they want, that's what they'll get. Rachel didn't bother to show up to school the week. Nobody in McKinley knew where she disappeared to. All they did know was she transferred schools and that came from who asked Mr. Figgins because he was worried.

"It's time Rachel, let's go!" Rachel snapped out of her daze and waited for her cue.

New Directions took a seat in their designated area waiting for Vocal Adrenaline to come up on stage. They all were high of the performance but also nervous as hell. They didn't know what kind of chance they had without Rachel. They all paid rapt attention when the stage light went off, and sucked in a breath as the Vocal Adrenaline started their performance. Angry shouts could be heard in the pitch black:

"_RuPaul"_

"_Man Hands"_

"_Yentl"_

"_Midget"_

"_Loser"_

"_Nobody"_

As the last angry shout rang thru out the stadium the lights flicked back on stage and you could see Rachel posed in the middle with her head down, eyes squeezed shut, and hands over her ears. When she finally looked up, she looked strait to her old classmates and began to sing her heart out. Lowering her hands and pointing at them. Signaling them out in crowd as her new team members started filing out of the side of the stage.

_Days like this,__  
I want to drive away  
Pack my bags__  
And watch your shadow fade  
_

_You chewed me up  
And spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth_

You took my light  
You drained me down  
But that was then  
And this is now

_Now look at me,_

Rachel looked beautiful with a fiery red dress as she stood in the middle of her teammates, who were all in black, dancing with both power and grace. She looked every bit of confident and radiant as she sang. With powerful twist and turns the team captivated the audience displaying how powerful and potent this group really is. Nothing can bring them down. Nothing can bring _her_down. Not insults, not hate, and especially not them.

_This is the part of me__  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me__  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Throw your sticks and your stones,

_Throw your bombs and your blows,__  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me

Her gaze switched over and zeroed at Finn watching him squirm in his seat. He looked a mixture of upset and embarrassed with a little bit of betrayal. Betrayal? He had no right to feel betrayed. After all the shit he put her though. She didn't think so. She shook her head at him looking at him in disappointment walking to the front of the stage with her hands on her hips. Stepping back joining the dance again once chorus began.  
_  
You ripped me off,__  
Your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams,__  
I fell deep, you let me down,__  
But that was then and this is now_

Now look at me,

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me__  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/k/katy_perry/part_of_ ]__  
Throw your sticks and your stones,__  
Throw your bombs and your blows,__  
But you're not gonna break my soul._

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

Two boys came up grabbed her arms and hips as the slowly lowered her down the stage to the floor following Rachel as she walked up the isle to where New Direction were sitting at.

Now look at me I'm sparkling,

_A firework, a dancin' flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh woah,_

So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway,

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah  
Except for me!__  
_

She stood in front of Finn with her left hand out looking at the ring he bought her before slowly removing the ring for dramatic effect. As she sang the last line she threw the ring at his chest before turning and running back to the stage where her team members where already waiting for her lifting her up on stage as they began to dance in unison once again.

_This is the part of me__  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Throw your sticks and your stones,

_Throw your bombs and your blows,__  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

She was slowly lifted to on top of the shoulders of two boys in her team and began to spin with her hands in the air belting out the last few lines of the song.  
_  
Throw your sticks and your stones,__  
Throw your bombs and your blows,__  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

This is the part of me

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

She finished off with a powerful pose on top of the voice looking at the audience breathing harsh after a very powerful performance. The auditorium was quiet before erupting in cheers and applause. Rachel smiled her 1000-watt smile when she received her standing ovation. Madame Tibideaux included. Slowly being lowered to the ground she grabbed the hand of both of the boys before walking up on stage and taking a bow with the rest of her team mates.

Jessie was waiting for them as they came off the stage with a brilliant smile on his face looking very much like a proud father. His team was magnificent. He couldn't have done it any better himself. He pulled Rachel into a tight embrace before looking back up at his team holding Rachel closely. "Very well done Vocal Adrenaline, that trophy is as good as ours. Now hurry up get what you need before going back on stage. We will not celebrate until that trophy is in our hands."

The group quickly split to take drink water and slow their breaths before meeting up back in their green room to await the judges' decisions.

Watching the lights in the green room flicker Vocal Adrenaline filled back on stage next on the far right next to the very pissed off New Direction sending murderous glares at Rachel. Rachel ignored them standing beside Jessie holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. Jessie kissed her temple before watching the judge come on stage to declare the winners.

"Welcome to the 2012 Show Choir National Championship! Thank You for your patience but now it's finally time to declare our winner! Both groups fought very hard to get where they are today but unfortunately we can only have one winner." The Judge opened the white envelope that was handed to her. "This year's national show choir champion is…." She stopped for dramatic effect while both teams grasped each other's team mates hand looking down. "VOCAL ADRENALINE!" The team jumped up and down celebrating while the auditorium erupted in applause. Rachel jumped into Jessie's arms as he lifted her up and spinned her around before lowering her down in a deep kiss. They broke apart after hearing the wolf whistles and catcalls. Hand in Hand both Rachel and Jessie claimed there trophy and brought it back to the team.

"You Bitch!" Rachel heard before she saw Santana lunge for her. Jessie immediately placed himself between Santana and Rachel in a protective stance as Puck put Santana in a hold. Santana was snarling and spitting out curse words while trying to get out of Puck's hold.

"You have no right!" screamed Rachel behind Jessie. "You have no fucking right to call me a bitch!" shocking everyone at hearing Rachel curse.

"You're the one that wanted me gone! You're the one that told me to leave, called me names, and told me to never come back! So guess what! I did! I moved on and won! Fuck you, if you think I was going to let you walk over me! Hell no! I'm done letting all you push me around because I'm better than every single one of you! I don't need you; I never needed any of you! And I put up with you shit for way to long! Fuck you all! And guess what, I did get to redo my auditions at NYADA, just right now! So yea, I'm still going to New York, I'm still going on Broadway, and I'm still getting the hell out of Lima! I will not let any of you bring me down. Now go away and never come near me again!" Rachel glared fiercely at all of them. Jessie pulled her besides him and smirked at the opposing team.

"You heard the lady" he drawled "Leave!" Jessie along with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline turned and got off the stage making sure that Rachel was not approachable to anybody else. Rachel turned her head to the side looking over Jessie's arm at New Direction one last time before they were out of sight. Jessie pulled crushed Rachel to him looking down at her. "Are you ok?"

She smiled up at him pulling him down to her lips "I'm perfect" she whispered before kissing him with all the love she had. New York, here they come!


End file.
